


Night Fever

by schierlingsbecher



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: Steve can't sleep with Bucky pressing himself against him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aredamancylove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aredamancylove).



> This is a gift from stuckysecretsanta2016.

Bucky was snoring. His body was hot against Steve, pressed flush to his back. The covers they had thrown over themselves were twisted and only retained the moist heat between him and his best friend.

Steve hated that feeling. Whenever he started feeling sick again, Bucky would make sure there was no chance he was feeling remotely cool, but sometimes, in the middle of the night, with body warmth radiating from Bucky like he was the sun, Steve felt even sicker than before, the air too thick to hold oxygen, sweat running down his neck and back, making his skin itch.

Lying motionless, Steve tried to breathe as lightly as he could, to not make Bucky tighten his hold around his waist – he was hot enough as it was. His side ached from uncomfortably resting on it for too long in the same, unchanged position. Steve stopped himself from gritting his teeth in frustration and pressed his eyes shut with a little more force than before, trying to convince his mind and body to go back to sleep for God’s sake.

Bucky’s warm breath hit his neck and he knew he would have no such luck.

Whenever Bucky was out drinking, he always came back clingy, probably imagining a pretty dame in his arms rather than Steve. Well, he couldn’t really blame him. Doris, the daughter of the owner of the small bar down at 22nd Ave, always bend a little too far over the counter when Bucky was there. Tonight seemed to be especially bad, probably worsened by Steve’s upcoming cold and the worry Buck had to go through as a consequence.

Steve really loved his friend for everything he did for him, but seriously, that boy needed to stop worrying like his good ma.

Giving up with a sigh and in to Bucky’s a little too secure hold, Steve moved his hip a bit and wiggled himself into the sheets to get to a more comfortable position when Bucky grunted and - _moved_ as well.

Steve froze. The too warm air got stuck in his lungs, his muscles tensed and even his heart beat seemed to stop.

That was no motion he had anticipated.

He was ready to be pulled even closer against Bucky, two arms wrapping around his chest until he felt too hot and sticky and trapped against his best friend, but…

Steve had not been ready for Buck to literally thrust against him.

For Buck to pull him into his lap and grind against Steve's behind.

For Bucky to sleepily moan into Steve’s ear.

For his body to shiver in response.

An involuntary sound slipped over Steve’s lips, somewhere between cough and gasp.

Bucky had to be imagining things. A girl sleeping next to him, probably Doris, pressing her curvy hips against him. Not scrawny Steve.

Still, when Bucky moved his hips again, a languid, slow grinding, letting him feel exactly how aroused and… _hard_ he was, Steve couldn’t get a hold of himself fast enough and moaned openly.

Fast enough to smack himself hard, Steve covered his mouth with his hand, eyes wide in shock.

What… what had he just done? Why would he even… why…

Before Steve could think of the end of that question, he could hear the sound he’d just uttered echoed in Bucky’s voice, so close to his ear that he could feel his breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. His toes curled involuntarily and a tingling sensation rushed through his stomach.

Not that that hadn’t happened before. They only had that one bed to share and, well bodies did _things_. Plus Steve couldn’t count how often he’d caught Bucky masturbating. Or the other way around…

And… maybe just this once, Steve felt weak enough to give into that desire. Not like this was gonna be a regular thing or anything he’d want any other time again. Just this once. Like… scratching an itch, yeah.

_An itch._

Biting his bottom lip, Steve arched his back and pressed his behind into Bucky’s lap, feeling the hard length there rub against him, the tip poking slightly at the tender flesh beneath his buttocks. Steve took a shaky breath.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

Obviously, the friction had an impact on Bucky as well, as his hands slid down Steve’s chest and pressed the heels of his hands against Steve’s hip to get him even closer. Bucky growled deep in his throat, making Steve grip the sheets even tighter.

If Buck would just move his hips up, press Steve’s shoulder down a bit….

He shuddered involuntarily and started rocking back against Bucky, praying that he wouldn’t wake up.

The tiny voice from the back of his mind arose, whispering that this wasn’t right, Bucky was dreaming of someone else and Steve was using him. His best friend.

An annoyed grunt made its way past Steve’s lips.

To hell with that.

To hell with bad conscience and to hell with remorse and to hell with restraint. To hell, to hell, to hell!

Biting his lips, he loosened his grip on the sheets and lowered his hand down his chest, pressed as close as he could, accidentally brushing a nipple and gasping at the sudden rush down to his belly at that.

He wrapped his hand around his length and started to stroke himself as quickly and with the smallest motion he could muster that was still stimulating.

His breathing stuttered and his heart hammered were the burning sensation in his lower body met Bucky’s cock. It was all over embarrassingly fast. He came over his hand and sheets, muffling his needy groans by pressing his face into the pillow.

Fuck.

He had to stop thinking about Bucky like that.

~

Steve was wheezing. His body was hot against Bucky, pressed flush to his front. Before he’d gone to sleep, he’d thrown more covers over them; the softer ones keeping Steve’s skin save from the rougher fabric.

They were sticking to his skin now.

His pulse hammered in his throat and he was almost achingly hard. Fuck. Steve had his butt pressed right into his lap and Bucky could smell the sweet mix of his sweat and scent of the blond hair tickling his face. He only prayed Steve wouldn’t wake up.

Steve had to have a fever dream – he had been rubbing and pressing himself against Bucky, for a while now and Bucky was just lying right next to him, ready to abandon every reasonable thought and give in to the urge.

Steve was right there. He could just grab his hip with the one hand, roll him onto his belly and-

Bucky practically jumped out of bed, swinging his leg out into the cold air of their apartment, grabbed his Jockeys and quickly put them on while making his way directly to the door. His mind was totally blank. His pulse still throbbed between his legs and as he closed the bathroom door behind him, he sank against it. Pulling down his underwear just enough to wrap his hand around himself, he only needed a few strokes until he came, shuddering through his climax.

His eyes looked up blindly at the ceiling and he sank to the ground with a dull thud. Wiping his hand on the fabric of his underwear, he slightly shook his head.

Fuck.

He had to stop thinking about Steve like that.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
